


each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.

by rocket_rach



Series: Whumptober 2019 [5]
Category: Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Child Death, Death, Gen, Gun Violence, Nightmares, graphic description of death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 06:10:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20943617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rocket_rach/pseuds/rocket_rach
Summary: superman has a nightmare





	each separate dying ember wrought its ghost upon the floor.

It’s always guns. Everybody knows about his invincibility to bullets. Heroes and villains alike. But at least the heroes who know about his strengths don’t continue to try to pull guns on him. From major hitters to small time muggers, each one always, at some point, aims a gun at his chest. He’s not scared of bullets or guns in the least. He is terrified of the ricochets. The ones that bounce harmlessly off his chest and fly towards someone who isn’t as bulletproof as he is. He has nightmares about that. Specifically, nightmares about stray bullets hitting the young vigilante team he, Bruce, and other leaguers are starting. 

They always start the same.

Young Justice wraps up a case, the league pops in to survey the damage and buildings that probably have been blown to shreds. They talk, rehash the case and reestablish how important keeping buildings intact is. Then they all start, each kid leaving with their mentor when an unaccounted for criminal charges from the treeline wielding an automatic rifle. He rushes in a blur of red and blue to block the bullets, and he does. Except for the few dozen that fly off his chest and towards the other leaguers. One bites into Barry, right into his spine and he collapses in a heap. Another one blasts through the cowl, reducing the inside of the dark knight’s head to mush. A bullet clears a path through Green Arrow, leaving a gaping, pouring wound in its wake. He turns, and it gives the gunman the additional time he needs to fire off into the children. 

Then only Superman remains, standing in a field of blood. Surrounded by corpses, he wakes himself up with his screaming.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off that one panel where supes says something like "i fear the bullets that dont hit me" or something like that. if you know what im talkin about pls link me bc im emo
> 
> also sorry for killin everybody


End file.
